A magnetic field is used in Magnetic Resonance Imaging to align the nuclear spins of atoms as part of the procedure for producing images within the body of a patient. This magnetic field is referred to as the B0 field. During an MRI scan, Radio Frequency (RF) pulses generated by a transmitter or amplifier and an antenna cause perturbations to the local magnetic field and can be used to manipulate the orientation of the nuclear spins relative to the B0 field. RF signals emitted by the nuclear spins are detected by a receiver coil, and these RF signals are used to construct the MRI images.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,570,056 B2 discloses a top board for placing a subject upon in an MRI system. The upper surface of the top board functions has a coil support. The coil support comprises a port configure to electrically connect the radio frequency coil to a signal cable. The top board further has a support member which includes a guide groove for permitting the port to slide. The US-patent application U.S. 2013/0249560 which is a continuation of the international application PCT/JP2012/062715 mentions n MRI apparatus which has a system connector mounted on the patient table. A local coil ha a coil connector to mate with the system connector the connect the local coil. The local coil of the known MRI apparatus has a pre-amplifier on-board. Further a transmitter is provided beyond the coil connector by remote signal lines.